The present invention relates to an improved process for preparing styrene polymers by means of a Ziegler-Natta polymerization. More particularly the present invention relates to such an improved process resulting in increased catalyst efficiency and lifetime.
The polymerization of styrene monomer to prepare useful polymers by means of a Ziegler-Natta type polymerization has been previously disclosed in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,353 the preparation of styrene polymers having a high syndiotactic configuration utilizing such a catalyst is disclosed.
In the practice of such processes the catalyst is normally exhausted during the polymerization and must be replenished. Because the catalyst is relatively expensive, commercially viable processes require improved yields of polymer. Thus it would be desirable to provide a process for polymerization of styrene monomer having improved catalyst efficiency and lifetime.